Suì-Fēng
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = 11 luty | gender =Kobieta | height = 150 cm | weight = 38 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō, Soul Society, rodzina Fon | occupation =Kapitan 2 Dywizji Dowodząca Onmitsukidō Dowódca Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji 9 głowa rodziny Fon | previous occupation =Ochroniarz Yoruichi Shihōin Członek Wykonawczej Milicji | team = 2 Dywizja Onmitsukidō | partner =Marechiyo Ōmaeda | previous partner = Yoruichi Shihōin | base of operations =2 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Suì-Fēng (babcia, martwa) 5 bezimiennych braci (wszyscy martwi) | shikai =Suzumebachi | bankai = Jakuhō Raikōben | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Tomoko Kawakami (odcinki 24-182) Hōko Kuwashima (odcinki 206+) | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Adriana Nuñez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Odwróć się, a pozostanie tylko powidok w tle" - Tite Kubo , czasami romanizowana jako Soifon. Jest dowódcą naczelnym Onmitsukidō i kapitanem 2 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jej porucznikiem jest Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Wygląd Suì-Fēng jest stosunkowo drobną kobietą o szarych oczach i krótkich czarnych włosach. Z jej włosów wiąże dwa warkocze związane białym materiałem, na których końcu wiszą złote pierścienie. 100 lat temu jej włosy sięgały do ramion i miała bardziej miękki wygląd. Nosi tradycyjny uniform Shinigami z kapitańskim haori, z podszewką koloru bursztynowego i żółtym obi związanym wokół talii. Pod standardowym mundurem Shinigami nosi strój dowódcy naczelnego Onmitsukidō, który nie posiada rękawów. Związany jest szarym pasem, z którego nie wystają żadne frędzle. Zamiast nosić standardowe sandały, nosi tradycyjne chińskie buty z białymi skarpetkami. Charakter Suì-Fēng jest bardzo lojalna i nieugięta w swoich przekonaniach. Ciężko pracuje i ma silną postawę moralną. Zazwyczaj jest poważna i arogancka w starciach z przeciwnikami, jak jej porucznik, jednak mimo to nie jest szydercza. Uśmiechanie się i radość na początku walki została zaobserwowana u niej jak i jej poprzedniczki. Nie waha się w żadnym stopniu, aby nawet zabić swoich podwładnych, jeśli stoją jej na drodze. Zdecydowanie ignoruje ich i jest dla nich surowa, szczególnie dla Ōmaedy, wierząc, że osobista walka buduje charakter. Suì-Fēng jak większość kobiet na wysokich stanowiskach należy do Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng daje Yoruichi pudełko czekoladek Suì-Fēng lubi ryby, lecz nie przepada za mięsem. Wydaje się też mieć obsesję na punkcie Yoruichi i często spędza wolny czas marząc o czasach, gdy mentorka uczyła jej praktykowania Shunpo. W omake próbowała nawet podarować jej pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serca, jednak z niewielkim powodzeniem. Kocha także akcesoria i rzeczy, które przypominają czarne koty, które są alternatywną formą Yoruichi. Ma ona dość sporą kolekcję takich rzeczy. W jednym z odcinków Shinigami Cup, Suì-Fēng dostaje od Matsumoto właśnie pluszaka przypominającego czarnego kotka, który pochodzi z misji ze świata ludzi. Wiadomo również, że od ponownego spotkania z Yoruichi, dowiedziała się o jej formie kota, przez co zainstalowała podłogowe ogrzewanie w 2 Dywizji (zapłacone przez jej porucznika). Później widać ją, jak czule ogląda zdjęcia mentorki, otrzymane przez posłańców. W Stowarzyszeniu kobiet, wraz z Kiyone Kotetsu próbuje zdobyć zdjęcia nagiej Yoruichi, ale kapitan jest rozproszona i nie zdaje egzaminu. Kiedy jej Stowarzyszenie ma zaprojektować nowy telefon komórkowy, ona proponuje czarnego kota z głową pszczoły (połączenie formy Yoruichi i formy jej Suzumebachi) z linią prywatną do Yoruichi, gdzie mogłaby z nią rozmawiać jak chce. Wniosek został oczywiście odrzucony. Kiedy Yamamoto zleca kapitanom wymyślenie gry komputerowej, ona proponuje grę, w której główni bohaterowie to ona i jej mentorka. Jej porucznik mówi jej wprost, że będzie jedyną osobą, która zagra w tą grę. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng bez wahania przygotowuje się do odcięcia swojej ręki Suì-Fēng jest osobą niewiarygodną rozwiązać sprawę, nie wahając się ani trochę by zrobić wszystko, aby zakończyć misję i pokonać wroga, np. w walce z Segundą Espada kazała swojemu porucznikowi odciąć rękę bez żadnego zawahania oraz strachu, a do tego po tym wszystkim zachować spokojną twarz. Bardzo rzadko kapitan okazuje uczucie desperacji i emocje na polu bitwy, z wyjątkiem walki, w której udział brał jej mistrz. Mimo zimna i stałych ataków na swojego porucznika, okazała, że wierzy w niego (obmyśliła plan, w którym jej porucznik miał odwrócić uwagę na dość sporo czasu, gdy ona będzie aktywować Bankai). Jej uparcie jest tak wielkie, że do dziś wydaje się pałać złością i odrzuceniem do Urahary, ponieważ to przez niego Yoruichi zaczęła ją przedrzeźniać, ponieważ ta znalazła i spisała jego leniwą postawę w ciągu dnia. Wciąż obwinia go za ucieczkę jej mentorki ponad 100 lat temu. Widzimy to, gdy mówi sobie w myślach jak nienawidzi Kisuke, gdy dowiedziała się, jak dużo powiedział Hachigenowi o jej umiejętnościach i to na warunkach związanych z jego cierpieniem zgodziła się na odpalenie swojego Bankai po raz drugi w ciągu jednego dnia (za to, że zamknie Uraharę w barierze na miesiąc). Historia thumb|left|Mała Suì-Fēng w domu Fon Suì-Fēng urodziła się jako w domu rodziny Fon, jednej z niższych statusem rodzin arystokrackich, która jest połączona z domem Shihōin na zasadzie sługa-pan. Była to dziewiąta generacja rodziny i jako najmłodsza z sześciorga rodzeństwa, Suì-Fēng dołączyła do Milicji Wykonawczej Onmitsukidō, jak nakazywała rodzinna tradycja. W momencie przystąpienia do milicji, odziedziczyła nazwę kodową - Suì-Fēng. Z piątki starszego rodzeństwa, dwoje zmarło na swojej pierwszej misji, a inna dwójka na drugiej. Ostatni brat zmarł na szóstej. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng ze swoją kapitan Jako członek milicji, Suì-Fēng poddaje się intensywnemu szkoleniu, aby stać się silniejszą, by móc ochronić swoją idolkę, Yoruichi Shihōin. 7 lat później jej starania w końcu się opłaciły, gdy Yoruichi zwróciła uwagę na jej talent, przez co zaczęła promować Suì-Fēng na jedną ze swoich głównych strażników. Początkowo wydawało się, że ich osobowości się różniły, ze względu na luźną naturę Yoruichi, gdzie Suì-Fēng była gotów poświęcić życie dla swojej pani, będąc szczęśliwą z tego powodu. Z kolei Shihōin wzięła pod skrzydła młodą dziewczynę, zostając jej osobistym mentorem. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng ponad 100 lat temu Ponad 110 lat temu, Suì-Fēng, jako szef straży, była wysoce chroniona przez Yoruichi, gdzie ta oddawała jej cześć. Była dość zszokowana, gdy okazało się, że jej kapitan powołała 3 oficera 2 Dywizji Kisuke Uraharę na kapitana 12 Dywizji, ponieważ widziała jego leniwy oraz beztroski stosunek do swojej pracy. Suì-Fēng mówi Yoruichi, że obawia się, że takie stanowisko jest przeszacowane dla możliwości Kisuke. Wyjaśnia także, że wierzy w to, że nawet samo powołanie go na Dowódcę Korpusu Jednostki Zatrzymań było pomyłką, dodając, że tym bardziej nie zasługuje na stanowisko kapitana. Yoruichi przyznaje się do tego faktu, że Urahara nie jest zbytnio pracowitym oficerem, choć odrzuca propozycję Suì-Fēng, insynuując, że jej skupienie na Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, jednak Suì-Fēng zaprzecza jej zarzutom, wywołując śmiech u kapitan. right|thumb|Suì-Fēng szpieguje Kisuke Po spędzeniu dnia Urahary w Soul Society ze zwykłymi duszami, Suì-Fēng dopracowuje swoje notatki na ten temat i wraca do koszar 2 Dywizji, aby pokazać Yoruichi dowód braku jego kompetencji wobec swojej kapitan. Gdy przybywa, widzi w sali swoją mentorkę rozmawiającą z Kisuke. Suì-Fēng następnie dowiaduje się, że Urahara przystąpi do egzaminu na kapitana, przy czym ta stoi z niedowierzaniem. Yoruichi to potwierdza i prosi Suì-Fēng o udział w obserwacji tego egzaminu. Tłumaczy, że zwykle tylko kapitanowie mogą w tym uczestniczyć, jednak ona dostała specjalne pozwolenie, aby jej strażniczka także mogła tam być. Suì-Fēng z początku pyta się jej, po co ona miałaby tam być, jednak kapitan mówi jej, że nie ma potrzeby skrywać tajemnice tego, że ona wie, że Kisuke tak na prawdę się jej podoba. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng dostarcza dokumenty Yoruichi, dotyczące lenistwa Urahary Suì-Fēng zaprzecza jej insynuacjom, dlatego Yoruichi wyjaśnia jej, że wie od Kisuke, że chodziła za nim przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznaje że go śledziła, aby udowodnić jej, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i niegodny pochwały Shihōin. Następnie kobieta podaje swojej kapitan wszystkie papiery, jakie spisała w czasie swoich obserwacji. Yoruichi czyta je, stwierdzając, że są one bardzo szczegółowe, a gdy Urahara przyznaje się do tych wszystkich rzeczy, Suì-Fēng jest zszokowana faktem, że oficer nie zaprzecza żadnej z tych rzeczy. Kisuke przeprasza, mówiąc, że zachował się nieprofesjonalnie. Yoruichi stwierdza żartobliwie, że Urahara nic się nie zmienił, po czym pochwala Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętność gromadzenia informacji. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng po eksplozji Reiatsu Kisuke Na pierwszy rzut oka Suì-Fēng jest zadowolona, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Yoruichi nie uznaje tych papierów za informacje zwiadowcze, ale bardziej jako list miłosny. Jest dość w trudnej sytuacji, gdy kapitan się z niej śmieje, jednak dodaje, aby się rozluźniła i nie była cała tak poważna. Następnie rozmowa, lecz zostaje to przerwane przez jednego z członków grupy zwiadowczej, który dostarcza wiadomość Kisuke, że jego ludzie ich znaleźli. Shihōin ostrzega go, że jeśli nie wróci na czas przed egzaminem na kapitana, to naruszy reputację jej dywizji, jak i jej samej. Kisuke stwierdza, że raczej zdąży, po czym kapitan każe Suì-Fēng pomóc Kisuke w jego misji i przygotować go do testu. Podąża za Uraharą i jego ludźmi do wyznaczonego miejsca, gdzie przebywają uciekinierzy Shinigami. Suì-Fēng patrzy jak Kisuke sam wchodzi do małego domku. Jest świadkiem eksplozji wysokiej energii Reiatsu oficera, po czym widzi, jak przyszły kapitan wychodzi z budynku w nienaruszonym stanie. Okazuje się, że Urahara pokonał ich za pomocą samej Hakudy. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng protestująca na podróż Kisuke do [[Siedlisko Larw|Siedliska Larw bez pozwolenia swojego poprzedniego kapitana]] Dzień lub dwa po tym, jak Urahara przejął 12 Dywizję, Yoruichi jest informowana przez jednego z członków Onmitsukidō, że Kisuke wszedł na nieruchomość Jednostki Zatrzymań, twierdząc wcześniej, że dostał na to pozwolenie. Shihōin nie przypomina sobie nic takiego, by kiedykolwiek pytał ją o zgodę, a ona dała mu pozwolenie, jednak na pytanie, czy będzie musiała go usunąć, skoro nic takiego nie pamięta, ta nonszalancko mówi członkowi oddziału, aby mu nie przeszkadzać i pozwolić mu iść tam, gdzie sobie życzy. Na pytanie czy ona pamięta, aby ją pytał, ta stanowczo odpowiada "nie". Suì-Fēng staje w trudnej sytuacji i przygotowuje się do zaprzeczenia jej działaniom, jednak Yoruichi mówi jej, aby się uspokoiła, mówiąc, że Kisuke musiał mieć w tym jakiś niezwłoczny interes. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng odkrywa, że jej mentorka uciekła 9 lat po tym, gdy Yoruichi zdradza Soul Society, aby pomóc swojemu dobremu znajomemu, Kisuke, wyrzeka się wszystkich swoich tytułów. Suì-Fēng czuje się zszokowana i oszukana przez Shihōin przez opuszczenie jej w tych okolicznościach. W rezultacie Suì-Fēng zaczęła się szkolić w celu przewyższenia swojej byłej mentorki i otrzymała wszystkie jej tytuły. Ostatecznie zjednoczyła się z Onmitsukidō, jak i również z siłami karania w całym Soul Society. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Suì-Fēng rozmawia z Ōmaedą Pierwszy raz pojawia się na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu kapitanów, w sprawie wpadki Gina, który nie zabił Ryoka, gdy miał na to okazję. Jest później widziana, gdy idzie po budynku należącego do 2 Dywizji wraz ze swoim porucznikiem Marechiyo Ōmaedą, który skarży się, jak denerwujące jest to, że włóczęgi weszły do Soul Society. Komentuje także planowaną egzekucję Rukii Kuchiki. Suì-Fēng odpowiada mu, że tą decyzję podjęli przełożeni, dlatego dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Kapitan mówi, czy to dobrze, czy źle ona jako jeden z kapitanów Gotei 13 musi słuchać wydanych jej rozkazów. Wszyscy, którzy staną na drodze jej lub tym poleceniom muszą zostać zabici. Ōmaeda mówi, że doskonale ją rozumie, na co ta odpowiada, że to tyczy się także jego. Wyjaśnia, że powinien wiedzieć, gdzie ma leżeć jego lojalność i musi odsunąć jej drogę do wroga. Porucznik kiwa głową i mówi, że postara się to zapamiętać. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng ogląda uwolnienie Sōkyoku Widać ją później stojącą obok swojego porucznika, czekając na egzekucję. Komentuje niską frekwencję kapitanów, gdzie tylko 2, 4 i 8 Dywizja się stawiły, a nieobecność 5, 11 i 12 jest uzasadniona. Stoi z trwogą, gdy Sōkyoku zaczyna się uwalniać, dostrzegając jego zmianę kształtu. Wkrótce po przybyciu Ichigo, Suì-Fēng zauważa, że podstawa egzekutora została zniszczona przez Ukitake i Kyōraku. Krzyczy do Ōmaedy aby ich zatrzymał, jednak za wolno się orientuje w sytuacji i jest roztrzęsiony całą sprawą. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng zaatakowana przez Yoruichi Po pomyślnym uratowaniu Rukii przed śmiercią, Ichigo rzuca nią do Renjiego, który zszokowany tym faktem dochodzi do siebie i zaczyna uciekać z Kuchiki. Suì-Fēng każe swojemu porucznikowi zatrzymać go i wraz z dwoma innymi zastępcami kapitanów wyrusza w stronę Abaraia. Wszyscy zostają zatrzymani przez Kurosakiego i momentalnie pokonani. Kiedy Isane Kotetsu, jedna z tych, którą pokonał Zastępczy Shinigami, jej siostra - Kiyone Kotetsu próbuje pójść z pomocą do siostry, Suì-Fēng natychmiast reaguje, powalając Kotsubakiego, po czym wybiera się po Kiyone, którą uważa za zdrajczynię. Gdy Kotetsu odwraca się do kapitan, ta już jest za nią i powala ją na ziemię swoim kopnięciem. Następnie kładzie swoją stopę na jej klatce piersiowej i mocno wbija porucznik w ziemię. Z daleka zaczyna biec nieznana osoba i za pomocą zaawansowanego Shunpo zabiera ze sobą Suì-Fēng na koniec urwiska. W locie kapitan każe, aby ją puściła, ta jednak odsłania swoje szaty z twarzy i okazuje się to być jej była mentorka - Yoruichi Shihōin. Zaczynają spadać coraz szybciej, a Yoruichi tworzy złotą kulę wielkości dłoni, po czym obie spadają w wielkiej eksplozji. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng vs Yoruichi W pewnym momencie Suì-Fēng, jak i Yoruichi biegną ku sobie i z dużą siłą uderzają się nogami, po czym odbijają się od siebie i lądują na pniach równoległych do siebie drzew. Kapitan komentuje umiejętności swojej mistrzyni, mówiąc, że przez ten cały czas jej nieobecności, jej umiejętności ani trochę się nie polepszyły. Shihōin żartobliwie twierdzi z kolei, że to ona stała się słabsza. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że Tentōken, który miał Ichigo, ma na sobie godło rodziny Shihōin i pyta swojej mentorki czy ona sama mu go dała. Yoruichi otwarcie przyznaje, że bez lotu uratowanie Rukii byłoby o wiele trudniejsze. Kapitan stwierdza, że znaczenie jej rodu spadło z wysokiej rangi, zauważając, że upadek takiej rodziny nie jest dobry dla każdego. Dodaje, że za pomoc Ryoka Cztery Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigały. Ta pyta jednak, dlaczego tak dużo mówi i czy jest to spowodowane widokiem starego zwierzchnika, czy może presją stanowiska, jakie objęła po swoim mistrzu. Pyta jej żartobliwie, czy przyjęcie takiej pozycji jest dla niej wielkim stresem. Suì-Fēng krzyczy na nią, aby nie była taka zarozumiała, i że po tych wszystkich latach to ona jest teraz od niej silniejsza. Mówi, że zarówno Onmitsukidō, jak i Zarząd Milicji jest teraz pod jej kontrolą, twierdząc, że era Yoruichi zakończyła się już dawno temu. Kapitan wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i wbija go w pień drzewa. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng zdejmuje swoje haori Natychmiastowo Yoruichi zostaje otoczona z każdej strony przez członków Milicji. Suì-Fēng pyta ją, czy pamięta Specjalny Zespół Wykonawczy Milicji. Tłumaczy, że zaatakują każdego kto stanie im na drodze, nawet jeśli to ich były dowódca, który zrzekł się tych praw. Zanim ktoś zdąży zareagować, Shihōin używa swoich specjalnych talentów Shunpo, przemieszczając się do każdego z nich w tym samym momencie i powala ich ku zaskoczeniu kapitan. Yoruichi mówi jej, aby nie patrzyła na ludzi z góry, by nie móc walczyć samej i stwierdza, że bardzo dawno nie widziała tej elementarnej jednostki. Następnie stwierdza, że jest jeszcze jeden, najważniejszy tytuł, którego jej nie odebrała. Suì-Fēng zaczyna zdejmować rękawy ze swojego stroju, po czym rozwiązuje żółty pas i zdejmuje swoje haori, mówiąc, że w tym momencie odbierze jej ten tytuł. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng walczy z Yoruichi na pięści Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, mówiąc, że jest to mundur do bitwy Korpusu, dowódcy Milicji. Kapitan kuca i przygotowuje się do ataku, po czym odbija się od pnia z dużą szybkością. Shihōin robi to samo i obie zaczynają walczyć na pięści na mistrzowskim poziomie. Po kilku ciosach wracają na swoje miejsca, a Suì-Fēng zauważa, że obie osiągnęły remis w liczbie trafień na ich ciele. Yoruichi ponownie komentuje działanie jej stroju, tłumacząc, że ma on za zadanie ukryć w pewnym stopniu ruchy. Kapitan pyta jej, czy to jakiś postęp, po czym wykorzystuje Shunpo do przemieszczenia się za swoją mentorkę. Trzyma ona swój miecz przy jej gardle, przy czym wypowiada komendę i uwalnia swój Shikai. Shihōin przemieszcza się, uciekając kapitan, jednak ta dogania ją i zadaje cios żądłem swojej Suzumebachi. Suì-Fēng porusza się po raz kolejny i mówi jej, aby przyznała wreszcie, że ona jest teraz silniejsza, ponieważ może ją dogonić. Mówi także, że stała się od niej silniejsza i zapłaci za swoją stuletnią nieobecność. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng próbuje wykończyć Yoruichi, zadając jej drugi cios Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta jej Suzumebachi oraz jej specjalne zdolności o nazwie Hōmonka, które pojawiło się na jej piersi. Wyjaśnia następnie mechanizm swojego Shikai. Pojawia się znów za Shihōin i próbuje trafić w nią drugi raz, ta jednak ucieka przed uderzeniem. Kapitan chwilę ją goni, jednak jej mentorka staje na rękach na jednym z pni drzew i przechodzi do ofensywy, rzucając dwoma ukrytymi ostrzami z nogawki w Suì-Fēng. Ta z łatwością odpiera atak i pyta jej, czy rozumie już teraz różnicę pomiędzy ich siłami, a jeśli tak, to walka bardzo szybko sięzakończy. Wykorzystuje następnie technikę, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę, po czym stwierdza, że pierwszy raz używa jej w walce, ponieważ niedawno ją wymyśliła. Zauważa także, że nie posiada jeszcze nazwy. Yoruichi jednak zaprzecza i stwierdza, że ma nazwę, a mianowicie Shunkō. Kapitan pyta ją ze zdziwieniem, o czym ona mówi. Shihōin pyta ją, czy wie, dlaczego strój dowódcy Milicji nie ma materiału na plecach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu. Wykorzystuje następnie tą samą technikę, tyle że na o wiele bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, po czym wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng na czym na prawdę polega ta technika. Yoruichi stwierdza dalej, że nie miała zamiaru użyć jej, i aby była ostrożna, ponieważ ona sama nie może kontrolować jej w pełnym zakresie. Następnie wysyła ogromną falę skondensowanych błyskawic w stronę kapitan. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng załamuje się i płacze Gdy dym opada po wstrząsie, cały teren jest spalony i rozdarty. Yoruichi pyta Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego wcześniej nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Kapitan zaczyna ją atakować, jednak Shihōin zatrzymuje ją za pomocą Hanki, mówiąc, aby się zatrzymała, ponieważ jest zbyt wcześnie, by używać Shunkō. Suì-Fēng zaczyna krzyczeć i atakować ją na ślepo, mówiąc, że to ona jest silniejsza i już dawno powinna ją przegonić, a Yoruichi powinna być osłabiona po tej setce lat, gdy ona się w tym czasie wzmacniała. Pyta jej, jak to możliwe, że ona jest wciąż daleko nad nią. Następnie pokazuje wszystkie swoje uczucia tłumione przez te lata, ukazując rozczarowanie, zdradę i porzucenie przez swojego byłego mentora, gdy opuściła ją tyle lat temu. Cały czas Suì-Fēng atakuje ją, przemieszczając się wokół niej. Mimo to Yoruichi zatrzymuje jej wszystkie ataki za pomocą Shunkō, przystawiając do niej naelektryzowaną pięść. Zdenerwowana i zniechęcona walką, Suì-Fēng upada pod nogi Shihōin i zaczyna płakać, pytając ją, czemu nie zabrała jej wtedy ze sobą. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng i Yoruichi atakujące Aizena Obie godzą się i tak jak kiedyś, Suì-Fēng jest posłuszna swojej mentorce. Po tym, jak Isane Kotetsu informuje o zdradzie Aizena poprzez Tenteikūrę, obie wyruszają na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, pojawiając się zaraz po tym, jak były kapitan wyciąga z ciała Rukii Hōgyoku. Są jednymi z pierwszych, które powstrzymują zdrajców. Shihōin blokuje Zanpakutō Sōsuke, a Suì-Fēng przystawia swój miecz do jego gardła, grożąc, że jak się poruszy, to momentalnie go zabiją. Zanim jednak podejmą jakieś kroki, Yoruichi każe kapitan odejść od zdrajcy, po czym Gin, Kaname oraz Aizen są wspomagani w ucieczce przez Negación, czyli pole utworzone przez Gillianów, którzy włamują się do Soul Society, aby ich uratować. Bounto (tylko anime) thumb|right|Suì-Fēng pobiera próbki do badań ofiar Bounto Suì-Fēng alongside Yoruichi in her feline form, investigate human disappearances in the living world. Noting that the culprit is moving fast and attacking at an alarming rate Suì-Fēng sends her findings to captain Ukitake in Soul Society. Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng make there way to the train station in time to see a Bounto attempting to feast on the soul of a train conductor. Yoruichi transforms back into her true form and proceeds to attack the Bount to stop her from feeding on the helpless man. The Bount gets away, and Suì-Fēng asks Yoruichi whether she knows the person to which Yoruichi confirms that she does but not in the current form that she is in. She tells Suì-Fēng to go back to Soul Society and give them her report of what's taking place. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng zostaje pchnięta nożem przez jednego ze swoich ludzi Suì-Fēng later attends a captains meeting and is asked by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to give a status report. She maintains that she has given orders to station units all over the Seireitei. When Suì-Fēng asks for a status report, one of her men controlled by Ritz attacks her with a bitto. While the rest of her men hold of the possessed one, Suì-Fēng makes a getaway only to come face to face with the Bount Mabashi, the one behind her being poisoned. Suì-Fēng begins to feel the effects of the deadly poison but maintains enough strength to fight back and proceeds to attack Mabashi. Realizing that they are two evenly matched in her weakened state and dragging out the battle will only allow the poison to kill her faster, Suì-Fēng releases her Zanpakutō and landing one strike before the poison incapacitates her further. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng zabija Mabashiego While Mabashi is away thinking her beaten, Suì-Fēng gains an idea and uses Suzumebachi on herself. When Mabashi finally follows her spiritual energy to a different area, he proceeds to taunt her inability to attack due to the poison. He is then interrupted by her Executive Militia, who come to her aid but are soon taken over by Mabashi's doll Ritz. They hold her so that Ritz can take control of her but Suì-Fēng uses her spiritual pressure to send them flying away from her and uses the confusion to attack Mabashi a second time with Suzumebachi. Mabashi is surprised at how its possible she can still move and she explains how her Suzumebachi works, she then watches as his body turns to dust. Arrancar Suì-Fēng zostaje wezwana na spotkanie kapitanów zwołanego przez Genryūsaia w celu omówienia ostatnio wywołanego zagrożenia w Karakurze. Po chwili wszyscy kapitanowie spotykają się w siedzibie 1 Dywizji. Hueco Mundo Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen pojawia się wraz z Espadaą w Sztucznej Karakurze, widzimy Suì-Fēng wraz z innymi Shinigami oraz ze swoim porucznikiem, którzy przygotowują się do walki z Arrancarami. Nowy kapitan Shusūke Amagai (tylko anime) Suì-Fēng is present at the captain promotion ceremony for the new 3rd Division captain Shūsuke Amagai. When Captain Sajin Komamura asks Captain Shunsui Kyōraku as to who attended Amagai's captain proficiency test, Shunsui says he doesn't know. Suì-Fēng then interjects that it doesn't matter as Amagai will still have to prove himself to the rest of them. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng wyciąga miecz na Ichigo When Ichigo travels to Soul Society to rescue Rurichiyo Kasumiōji by stopping the wedding, he is interrupted by the arrival of Suì-Fēng and the 2nd Division. He goes to move forward by Suì-Fēng gets in front of him and tells him he is disrespectful to disrupt a noble family wedding. Rukia says that they can explain their actions and Ichigo asks for some time to prove their innocence in any wrong doing. He tries to explain but Rurichiyo dismisses his attempts and the 2nd Division prepares to capture them. Rusaburō Enkōgawa escapes, then releases his Zanpakutō and crashes down onto the roof causing it to collapse. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng krzyżuje miecz z Rukią When the smoke clears, Suì-Fēng goes to attack Ichigo but ends up crossing swords with Rukia instead. Rukia tries to explain but Suì-Fēng will not listen she uses a Hakuda attack and knocks Rukia away. Suì-Fēng then goes after Ichigo, who is unable to convince her without any evidence. After some sword play she discards her haori and easily dominates the battle with Hakuda and then releases her Zanpakutō but before she can attack Rukia uses her Hakuren technique, cutting her off from any further attacks as they make their getaway. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng zatrzymana przez Ichigo Shortly, while debriefing her men on the situation, she is approached by Gyōkaku Kumoi, who asks that she not search the manor. When she disputes this, he plainly reminds her of her social status in the matter. Suì-Fēng is forced to wait until Ichigo and Rukia come out, which they eventually do with Shū Kannogi as a hostage making capturing them not an option. Suì-Fēng later reports the situation at a captains' meeting and makes mention of Kumoi's reluctance of allowing them on the manor grounds, noting that he seemed to be hiding something. Later, while in Soul Society, Yoruichi helps Suì-Fēng in understanding what truly was going on with the Kasumiōji family. She then shows Suì-Fēng a technique taught to her by Kisuke Urahara, allowing Suì-Fēng the ability to break through a barrier placed around the Kasumiōji foundry by royal blood, supposedly making the shield impenetrable. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Suì-Fēng przybywa wraz z innymi kapitanami do Sztucznej [[Karakura|Karakury]] When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the fake Karakura Town she along with is amongst the Gotei 13's members sent to defend it. When Ōmaeda states that he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi where not going to be there, she states that she had told him, although, she then thinks to herself that she might have forgotten to tell him. thumb|right|Ggio Vega vs Suì-Fēng After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, she engages in battle with Ggio Vega who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation but Suì-Fēng remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually Suì-Fēng binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi. After Suì-Fēng explains that her Zanpakutō's ability, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before she can attack and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin, as he gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge Parduoc's head, knocking him out. Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Suì-Fēng then calls him a disgrace and goes back to fighting. Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Suì-Fēng to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish her off, but Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them. Suì-Fēng goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. But before he even realizes it she has used her Nigeki Kessatsu technique on him. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said death in two steps he probably only felt one. Ggio then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting to separate spots, Suì-Fēng explains the true mechanics behind the attack. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng walczy z Baragganem After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng prepare to battle Ggio's master, Baraggan Louisenbairn the Segunda Espada. Yet, the two of them are unable to move Baraggan. Believing that Suì-Fēng is holding back because of the captain's seal, Ōmaeda begins bragging; but Suì-Fēng explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power. Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at them, but they dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack him with a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building. This causes Suì-Fēng to wonder about Baraggan's ability as every time she goes to kick him her attack suddenly slows down. She notices that it is not due to his spiritual energy, but that her own body is getting slower. Noticing that she is wondering about his powers, Baraggan tells her that the Espada each embody an aspect of death, and that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time. He then shows her by using Sonído to get in close and touches her left shoulder causing the bones in her left arm to break. He then releases his Zanpakutō. thumb|right|Skutek kontaktu ręki Suì-Fēng z Respirą Baraggana Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that with each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. The Espada releases his Respira which catches Suì-Fēng's broken left arm causing it to begin to rot away to the bone. Realizing what has happened Suì-Fēng begins to panic and screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and she ends up dead. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death. Suì-Fēng explains to Ōmaeda that she needs him to keep Baraggan busy for a while as she has a plan, and leaves. thumb|left|Ōmaeda łapie Suì-Fēng While Ōmaeda is acting as a decoy and screaming for help, Suì-Fēng is below near a building executing her plan. It is then revealed that she has wrapped a cloth many times around a building and tethered herself to the other end. Suì-Fēng then activates her Bankai. Just as Baraggan seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with his technique "Gran Caída", Baraggan notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one, Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it as it offends her pride as a covert ops agent. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan resulting in a huge blazing explosion. The explosion is powerful enough to not only push Suì-Fēng back, but also her lieutenant. Suì-Fēng's sash rips apart, but she's safely caught by Ōmaeda as they look on at the large cloud caused by the explosion. After the arrival of Fūrā, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the dust, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it is impossible for him to have survived. Suì-Fēng witnesses the arrival of the Vizard and is noticeably surprised at seeing people she hasn't seen for over 100 years. Hachigen Ushōda then joins Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in facing Baraggan. Hachi addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Suì-Fēng acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored. After using some advanced binding Kidō to deter Baraggan, Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Suì-Fēng apprehensively comments on how the Visored even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan loses patience and proceeds to try to destroy the barrier. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng używa swojego Bankai w Bramach Czterech Bestii Hachi goes on to explain that Baraggan used his aging on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere where he can't escape the explosion and the explosion is too close to him, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of the barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that the next day, he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack. Afterwards, Suì-Fēng collapses and starts falling to the ground but is caught by Ōmaeda, as Hachi comments on the power of her Bankai since it was able to crack the gates of the four beasts. She explains that normally she can only fire her Bankai once every three days but here she was able to do it twice in one day. She reiterates that she wants her payment from Hachi. At this point, Baraggan emerges with the left side of his head severely damaged land as he starts releasing Respira, causing the building on which Suì-Fēng was standing to collapse. Suì-Fēng is shocked and wonders if Baraggan really is invincible. She and Ōmaeda start to flee as Hachi erects a barrier to stop the Respira. As the Respira breaks through Hachi's wall, Suì-Fēng calls out Hachi's full name in concern before witnessing Hachi defeating Baraggan by using his own abilities against him. When Ichigo Kurosaki returns from Hueco Mundo, Suì-Fēng, along with the other unoccupied Shinigami and Visored, prepares to protect Ichigo from Aizen and his Shikai. She tells Ichigo that any opening that Aizen presents will only last a moment, and that he will miss his opportunity to strike if he is not ready. Suì-Fēng then tells him that they are not risking their lives on this battle, but are rather fighting to survive. As she leaves to attack Aizen, she tells Ichigo not to fall behind. thumb|left|Gotei 13 pokonane przez Aizena As Love Aikawa and Komamura fall to Aizen, Suì-Fēng appears before him. Aizen calls her mad for coming to fight him directly as it goes against everything taught to members of the Onmitsukidō, and Suì-Fēng says 46 Central was crazy for ever appointing him a teacher at the Shinō Academy. As Aizen tells Suì-Fēng not to insult the dead, as she too was fooled. Suì-Fēng insists she was never fooled by him. She then uses her Shunpo to produce about 15 clones of herself, a move that Aizen commends. Then all her clones move to finish Aizen off. Aizen moves to take out his Zanpakutō but his sword and arm are immediately encased in ice much to his surprise. Before he can react, Suì-Fēng stabs him the in the chest with her Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Aizen notes that it is an interesting technique but it cannot harm him. Surprising Suì-Fēng, he explains that a battle between Shinigami is a battle of Reiatsu. His reiatsu will crush her attacks and powers. Aizen is then caught in Shunsui's Kageoni, and stabbed from the back by Hitsugaya thanks to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade. But it is quickly revealed that Aizen deceives them again, using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic power to trick them into attacking Momo instead. As Hitsugaya attacks Aizen in a blind rage Suì-Fēng and the other captain-level warriors are distracted trying to stop him. Aizen claims they are all wide open and proceeds to strike down Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Shinji, and Hitsugaya. As they fall into the town below Aizen states that he won't kill them and that they are to watch the outcome of this battle. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|Suì-Fēng walczy z Tenkenem i Gonryōmaru Captain Suì-Fēng is one of the Shinigami called to Sōkyoku Hill for an emergency meeting. It is there that she first meets Muramasa, and witnesses her Zanpakutō on Muramase's side. Shortly afterwards a fierce battle breaks out between the Shinigami and the Zanpakutō spirits. When Kazeshini tries to attack Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba, who are carrying an unconscious Sajin Komamura, Suì-Fēng blocks the attack. Sometime later she is seen with the Onmitsukidō arriving to aid Ichigo, Marechiyo, and Ikkaku Madarame in capturing Hōzukimaru and Gegetsuburi. The former gets away, but Suì-Fēng has Gegetsuburi sent to Mayuri for examination. The next night Suì-Fēng arrives with the Onmitsukidō and some other Shinigami to save Rukia and Renji from numerous attacking Zanpakutō spirits. As Gonryōmaru is attacking the Shinigami, the 2nd division captain goes on the offensive, attacking the Zanpakutō spirit. She effortlessly dodges a fire blast from Tenken and is nonplussed at the idea of fighting two powerful (lieutenant and captain level) opponents at once. Gonryōmaru attacks Suì-Fēng with electricity but she dodges and lands a solid kick on him, launching him into a wall. She continues by dodging attacks from Tenken. After briefly ribbing Gonryōmaru, the latter summons a dark cloud that hovers over her. Suì-Fēng continues to taunt Gonryōmaru and Tenken before taking them both on using Shunkō. The battle is going her way greatly when she is interrupted by Suzumebachi . Suzumebachi manages to get a Hōmonka on her and says that she was close to getting a second sting as well. Suzumebachi then berates Suì-Fēng's sense of style and tells her she sounds stupid when she goes around saying "Yoruichi-sama" this, "Yoruichi-sama" that. To cap things off Suzumebachi tells her to get a new wardrobe and a boyfriend. Suì-Fēng is shocked at Suzumebachi's personality and questions whether that really is her Zanpakutō. Suzumebachi tells her that if she doubts her then just wait and see what happens when she is stung a second time. Worried that she will not be able to keep up with Suzumebachi's speed in the current area, Suì-Fēng tricks Suzumebachi into following her elsewhere. thumb|Suzumebachi zablokowana przez Shunkō swojej właścicielki thumb|left|Suì-Fēng próbuje złapać Suzumebachi As Suì-Fēng continues to run she is attacked by Suzumebachi though she perfectly dodges so that she does not get hit in the same spot a second time, resulting in a Hōmonka appearing on her shoulder. Suzumebachi congratulates her on her tactics but notes that the Hōmonka seals are starting to add up, as she now has a total of three. Suì-Fēng begins to ponder why their speed is not the same until Suzumebachi explains that because she is smaller than Suì-Fēng, that regardless of them having the same speed she has more dexterity and therefore she has the advantage and that is the reason why she can attack Suì-Fēng but Suì-Fēng cannot land a single hit on her. Suzumebachi then begins to taunt Suì-Fēng by talking about Yoruichi causing Suì-Fēng to become upset and strike out at Suzumebachi. Suì-Fēng then tries again to slash at Suzumebachi, who dodges the attacks with ease. Suzumebachi the attempts to sting Suì-Fēng in the eye but using Shunpo she dodges the attack, resulting in her getting hit on her cheek, where a Hōmonka appears. Suzumebachi laughs at Suì-Fēng as she tries to determine where to strike her next, flying around Suì-Fēng using her amazing speed to confuse Suì-Fēng. Suzumebachi decides to attack the Hōmonka on Suì-Fēng's cheek but just as her stinger makes contact she is repelled by Suì-Fēng's Shunkō. Suì-Fēng takes her sword and strikes Suzumebachi down. Thus regaining control of her Zanpakutō. Although victorious, the fight has exhausted her and just as Suì-Fēng is about to collapse she is held up by Yoruichi who carries her back to meet the others. Suì-Fēng is present when Yoruichi reveals that she has found where Muramasa is keeping Captain-Commander Yamamoto. As Muramasa's Hollow form grows in strength, Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi and other high-level Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits appear in Karakura Town to aid Ichigo's team in the fight. Together, Suì-Fēng and Suzumebachi began taking down several Gillians, at one point saving Ichigo's friends, though she denies any attempt to aid them. When Suì-Fēng turns her attention to the giant dome that Muramasa has transformed into, Uryū Ishida stops her from attacking by firing a volley of arrows in front of her. When trying to reason with her that Ichigo was trapped inside, Suì-Fēng insists that her mission comes first. Hitsugaya convinces her to instead focus first on taking care of the Menos Grande. As the number of Gillian grows due to the open Garganta, Suì-Fēng and the others combine their Reiatsu to seal the Garganta, preventing more Gillian from arriving. After Suì-Fēng and the others finish off the remaining Gillian, Ichigo emerges from the collapsed down the victor with a dying Muramasa who apologizes for his actions. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|Suì-Fēng obecna na spotkaniu Shinigami w pokoju Ichigo Suì-Fēng jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto w sprawie zaginięcia dwóch poruczników w Dangai. Słucha raportu Mayuriego, w którym wiadomo, że istnieje pewna luka czasowa w Świecie Przepaści. Dyrektor Instytutu zdaje wniosek kapitanowi głównodowodzącemu na pozwolenie przeprowadzenia badań w Dangai w celu znalezienia przyczyny. Suì-Fēng towarzyszy później innym członkom Gotei 13 w świecie ludzi i jest obecna podczas spotkania Shinigami w pokoju Ichigo. thumb|right|Suì-Fēng i Yoruichi negują Shunkō Inaby Jak się później okazuje, Inaba więzi Suì-Fēng w pewnej barierze. Kageroza pobiera próbki jej Reishi, przez co tworzy jej Reigai, które zostaje później pokonane przez Sajina Komamurę. Potem Yoruichi uwalnia Suì-Fēng. Dociera wraz ze swoją mentorką do kryjówki Inaby w tym samym czasie, co Gotei 13, zatrzymując Kagerozę przed atakiem na Hitsugayę. Bierze udział w walce z pozostałymi Reigai, które wcześniej nie zostały pokonane. Podczas bitwy, Suì-Fēng, jak i Shihōin używają Shunkō, jednak zostają zablokowane przez portale Zanpakutō Inaby - Raiku. Kenpachi tłumaczy im, że Kageroza może skopiować ich ataki jednym portalem i odtworzyć je drugim w każdym momencie. Yoruichi oraz Suì-Fēng używają następnie Hankisosai, przeciwdziałając swojej technice oraz tworząc otwarte pole do Inaby dla kapitanów, aby go zaatakować. Kageroza rozprasza ich, pojawiając się gdzie indziej. Używa ich własnych ataków, raniąc całą czwórkę. thumb|left|Suì-Fēng pokonana przez Reigai Kenpachiego As Mayuri fights and talks with Inaba, Suì-Fēng listens with the others. As Mayuri torments Inaba, Suì-Fēng demands that he hurry up and finish him off. Inaba releases the full power of the reigai and more of the reigai appear. The two sides engage in a melee. While fighting the reigai of Byakuya, Suì-Fēng is knocked into the ground by reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki. Ekwipunek thumb|right|Suì-Fēng przywiązana do budynku przez Ginjōtan * : jest to zbroja, która wygląda jak szary, lekko połyskujący pas. Suì-Fēng użyła go, aby przywiązać się nim do budynku, by Bankai nie odrzucił jej na daleką odległość. Jest on dość długi, ponieważ owinął on kilka razy sporą budowlę, a do tego kapitan mogła się z nim poruszać na dalsze odległości. Jak później widzimy przy wystrzeleniu Bankai, szarfa ta nie jest w stanie wytrzymać ogromnej siły odpychającej przez wybuch jej rakiety. Jest za to bardzo niewygodny i ciężki. Moce i Umiejętności right|thumb|Siła Ofensywna: 80 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 80 Inteligencja: 60 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 500/600]] *'Mistrz walki wręcz': jako lider Onmitsukidō, musi być bardzo sprawna w walce wręcz. Miała najprawdopodobniej szkolenia przed wstąpieniem do Onmitsukidō. Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej sprawna w całym Soul Society, ponieważ była zdolna walczyć na równi z jej byłą mentorką, Yoruichi Shihōin. :: : jest to kopnięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą. Użyte podczas walki z Ggio Vegą. Suì-Fēng kopnęła go w głowę, po czym odrzuciła go na kilka metrów, sprawiając, że Arrancar bardzo mocno uderzył w budynek. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako kapitan 2 Dywizji posiada ogromne ilości energii duchowej. *'Mistrz skrytobójstwa': jako Dowódca Naczelny Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng jest mistrzem w skrytobójstwie. Znana jest z ukrywania swojego pobytu. Tymczasowo schwytała Aizena zanim udał się do Hueco Mundo. Studiowała wszystkie dyscypliny odkąd była dzieckiem, w tym zatruć. Z tego powodu przez lata rozwinęła odporność na niemal każdą truciznę. *'Zwiększona siła': jest wystarczająco silna, aby pokonać przeciwników nawet cztery razy większych od niej. Pokazuje, że jest zdolna do udźwignięcia dużych betonowych płyt z minimalnym wysiłkiem. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Suì-Fēng jest bardzo wytrzymała, co pokazała wychodząc bez widocznej szkody po uderzeniu w budynek czy po odcięciu jej lewego ramienia. *'Mistrz Shunpo': jako lider Onmitsukidō musi być bardzo dobrze obeznana w Shunpo. Wykazała, że jest w stanie prawie nadążyć za jej mentorką, Yoruichi Shihōin i jest w stanie uderzyć ją raz Nigeki Kessatsu, ale nie ma szans zrobić to ponownie, bo jej mistrzyni była szybsza. Aktywnie korzysta z technik Shunpo. Przez to uderzenie jej prawie jest niemożliwe. Jej ruchy są bardzo szybkie, więc trudno przewidzieć miejsce ataku. Jest również odnotowane przez Suzemebachi, że jej Shunpo jest najszybsze w Soul Society (z wyłączeniem Yoruichi). thumb|right|Zdolność klonowania Suì-Fēng :*'Klony': Suì-Fēng jest w stanie utworzyć co najmniej 15 klonów jednocześnie przy użyciu Shunpo. Technika podobna jest do Gemelos, którą użył Zommari Rureaux w Sonído. Podczas gdy są one nie do odróżnienia od oryginału i są zdolne naśladować jej ruchy. :* : droga Onmitsu, 3 Shihō. Pozwala na ruch z dużą prędkością pozostawiając powidok w tyle. *'Mistrz walki mieczem': Suì-Fēng jest mistrzem w szermierce, mimo że zazwyczaj na początku walki uwalnia swój miecz. Wyróżnia się tą umiejętnością, używając innych ataków, odległych od tradycyjnych technik. Posiada miecz z poziomym ostrzem z lekko wykrzywionym uchwytem, co przypomina duży sztylet. Położenie miecza na plecach pozwala jej jedną ręką szybko i nieoczekiwanie wyjąć ostrze. Wszystkie jej ataki są wykonywane w specyficzny sposób, uderzając ruchami ramion do przodu, tak, jakby wyrzucała z ogromną siłą pewną rzecz, zataczając charakterystyczne łuki. Jest bardzo biegła w obronieniu się ostrzem w ten sposób. Jest także biegła w tradycyjnych technikach na poziomie mistrza, używając dwóch znanych stylów walki mieczem. *'Strateg i taktyk': jako dowódca Tajnych Sił Specjalnych i kapitan 2 Dywizji, Suì-Fēng wykazała się być zdolnym przywódcą. Wnikliwie analizuje każdą sytuację i jest w stanie skutecznie się do niej dostosować. Wykazała wrodzoną umiejętność określania jakie działania podjąć w walce. Jej taktyka opiera się na podstępie i zamieszaniu. Pozwala przeciwnikowi udowodnić, że są lepsi od niej, do momentu gdy wróg wpadnie w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jest w stanie znaleźć mocne i słabe strony przeciwnika w środku walki. *'Ekspert Kidō': jako kapitan 2 Dywizji i Dowódca Naczelny Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng jest dobrze obeznana w Kidō, chociaż woli używać Shunpo i walki wręcz. Jest na tyle zdolna, aby połączyć dwa style walki i stworzyć nową technikę (jednak niekompletną). Widzimy też, że może korzystać z zaklęć 30 poziomu bez żadnych ograniczeń i wypowiadania inkantacji. frame|right|Niekompletne Shunkō Suì-Fēng :* : zaawansowana technika, która łączy w sobie walkę wręcz oraz Kidō. Walczy nią poprzez białą poświatę wokół ciała oraz emanującą energią oplatającą jej prawe ramię. Yoruichi wytłumaczyła jej, że strój pod kapitańskim haori nie ma rękawów oraz materiału na plecach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu, gdyż aktywacja techniki niszczy te części ubrania. Znane umiejętności jej techniki to unieruchomienie ataków przeciwnika. Według jej mentorki, Shunkō Suì-Fēng jest niekompletne i słabsze, a sprężona technika nie jest wyraźna i zbyt widoczna. Posiada wystarczająco mocy, by wykorzystać tą energię do zniszczenia pobliskiego otoczenia, w którym walczy. Może wykorzystać ją w lepszym stopniu, powodując blok z błyskiem oświetlenia, rozpraszając go, po czym może zablokować ataki rąk i łopatek, i przy użyciu tej umiejętności skutecznie zaatakować. Wykazała się tym, że poprzez większe sprężenie się Kidō w danej części ciała, może skuteczniej odeprzeć atak. Zanpakutō : w zapieczętowanej formie przypomina wakizashi z żółtą rękojeścią, przez co wygląda jak chińskie dao. Trzyma je poziomo na swoim plecach w jasno-granatowej osłonie. thumb|right|Suzumebachi *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest . Użytkownik chwyta miecz w dłoń, a po uwolnieniu komendy ostrze zaczyna emitować jasną energią, po czym zmniejsza swój rozmiar. Kiedy blask gaśnie, Suzumebachi okazuje się być o wiele mniejsza. W walkach w Sztucznej Karakurze cały efekt zostaje zmieniony. Suì-Fēng chwyta swój miecz, po czym wykonuje okrągły ruch dłoni, a z miecza wydziela się fioletowa energia, która pod wpływem obrotu powoli upada i znika jak piasek, a w tym samym czasie pojawia się nowa energia. W uwolnionej formie broń zyskuje czarną rękawicę ze złotymi, błyszczącymi paskami oraz żądło umieszczone na środku palca Suì-Fēng, co przypomina żądło szerszenia. Kolec jest mniej więcej dwa razy dłuższy od palca, na którym się znajduje, co o wiele bardziej zmniejsza pole rażenia. Cały montaż oraz motyw jej Shikai przypomina nazwę Zanpakutō, czyli szerszenia (jego żądło). W tej formie Suzumebachi potrafi odeprzeć ataki przeciwnika zadane mieczem. Suì-Fēng jest w stanie je zablokować częścią żądła oraz rękawicą. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : jako pierwszy krok tej techniki, Suì-Fēng kłuje swojego wroga ostrzem Suzumebachi. Poza głęboką raną pozostawioną na ciele wroga, pojawia się piętno dokładnie w miejscu ataku. Rozprzestrzeniony znak nazywany jest , co staje się celem drugiego ataku użytkownika. Jeśli kapitan uderzy drugi raz w to samo miejsce, gdzie przeciwnik został trafiony po raz pierwszy, osoba nieuchronnie umiera bez względu na swoją siłę. Ten atak odzwierciedla swoją nazwę "Śmierć w dwóch krokach". Kiedy zdolność zaczyna działać, fioletowa energia rozprzestrzenia się po ciele wroga, całkowicie niszcząc ofiarę. Wszystkie znaki pozostawione przez Suzumebachi pozostają, dopóki Suì-Fēng nie zażyczy sobie ich zniknięcia. Gdy Yoruichi była jeszcze w Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng mogła utrzymać herb przez około pół godziny. Mechanika całej zdolności Suzumebachi nie opiera się raczej na samym zabiciu przeciwnika, ale także wymazaniu go z rzeczywistości. Ta zdolność jest spowodowana przez jad, jaki wydziela żądło. Kiedy docelowo dochodzi do ciała, rozciąga się na jego terenie przez kilka minut, jeśli nie sekund, po czym dosłownie niszczy wroga. Działanie trucizny może działać nieco dłużej, jeśli ofiara posiada sporą ilość Reiatsu. :*'Odpieranie trucizny': Suì-Fēng może używać jadu Suzumebachi wydzielanego w Nigeki Kessatsu jako przeciw truciznę, która ją przyszywa. thumb|right|Jakuhō Raikōben *'Bankai': : wygląda jak dość spory pocisk, który opiera się na bazie pocisków z wyrzutni rakiet, która otacza całą prawą rękę Suì-Fēng i obejmuje jej całe ramię z zamocowaną maską ochronną, której używa do zasłonięcia twarzy w czasie użycia broni. Cały Bankai składa się z dużej, złotej rakiety z czarnymi znakami, która jest dwukrotnie większa od jej użytkownika. Zanim Jakuhō Raikōben zostanie aktywowane, Suì-Fēng owija się ciężką, metalową zbroją (Ginjōtan), przywiązując się do stałego obiektu, takiego jak budynek, aby przygotować się do potężnego odrzutu wywołanego przez jej rakietę. Suì-Fēng używa tego Bankai tak rzadko, że w dużej mierze Shinigami Soul Society go nie znają. Nawet jej własny porucznik komentuje fakt, że nigdy go nie widział i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co potrafi tym zrobić, jednak kapitan wyjaśnia, że wolałaby nie używać tego Bankai. Twierdzi, że to obraża jej dumę skrytobójcy, ponieważ: "... jest zbyt duży, by go ukryć. Zbyt ciężki, by nim poruszać. A jego atak jest zbyt jaskrawy, by dokonać nim zamachu." frame|right|Suì-Fēng odpala swój Bankai Specjalne zdolności Bankai: waha się w tym rodzaju do broni artyleryjskiej. Jakuhō Raikōben ma możliwość "odpalenia" rakiety dołączonej do jego podstawy. Aby to zrobić, Suì-Fēng musi najpierw podnieść tą rakietę tak, by maska zasłaniała odpowiednio jej twarz. Następie po ukierunkowaniu wystrzela pocisk, który po trafieniu tworzy ogromny wybuch odrzucający nawet samą Suì-Fēng owiniętą w Ginjōhan, który dzięki przywiązaniu do obiektów otoczenia zapobiega odrzutowi właścicielki. Ostatecznie jednak siła jest tak duża, że Srebrna Zbroja zostaje zniszczona. Nawet Hachigen Ushōda jest bardzo zdziwiony, że nawet jego Brama Czterech Bestii jest uszkodzona po eksplozji. Teoretycznie Suì-Fēng jest zdolna do odpalenia jednego pocisku w ciągu doby, z powodu obniżenia energii duchowej, jednak w Sztucznej Karakurze, ku jej zdziwieniu, udaje jej się uczynić to kilkukrotnie. Relacje Yoruichi Shihōin thumb|right|Suì-Fēng oczarowana swoją mentorką Relacje Suì-Fēng z Yoruichi są najbardziej dynamicznym związkiem wśród Shinigami. Gdy była młoda, Suì-Fēng po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na własne oczy Shihōin, porównując ją do patrzenia na bóstwo. Dziewczynka podziwiała siłę, piękno i szlachetność Yoruichi, do punktu, gdzie przeszła w podziw i czczenie jej. Suì-Fēng wypracowała sobie drogę do jej szeregów i osobiście została poproszona przez Shihōin, aby została jedną z jej ochroniarzy. Wykonywanie jej obowiązków i bycie z nią, sprawiało, że Suì-Fēng była szczęśliwa. Jednak pewnego dnia odeszła bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Takie działanie rozwścieczyło Suì-Fēng do punktu, gdzie czuła się oszukana. Od tej chwili, Suì-Fēng zaczęła się szkolić, aby stać się silniejszą i żeby pewnego dnia aresztować swoją byłą mentorkę. Kiedy Yoruichi wróciła do Soul Society, kapitan walczyła z nią, by pokazać swoją wyższość, lecz Shihōin okazała się silniejsza. Widząc to, Suì-Fēng rozpłakała się, zadając pytanie mentorce, dlaczego nie wzięła jej wtedy ze sobą. Po ich walce, doszły one do pojednania i przywrócenia swoich dawnych relacji. W kilku omake ich związek jest przedstawiany nieco dziecinnie i trochę obsesyjnie. Marechiyo Ōmaeda thumb|right|Suì-Fēng bije swojego porucznika, gdy źle wykonuje rozkazy Ōmaeda jest porucznikiem Suì-Fēng i posiada ona przekonanie, że niektóre wrogości między podwładnymi, a ich przełożonymi nadają się najlepiej do szkolenia, i widzimy to w jej relacjach z nim. Suì-Fēng często atakuje go ustnie lub fizycznie, karząc go za to, co robi źle. Pomimo tego, Suì-Fēng i Ōmaeda zdają się dbać o siebie w pewnym stopniu. Kiedy Baraggan próbował zabić Suì-Fēng, atakując ją swoim Zanpakutō, Marechiyo zablokował atak i próbował uderzyć Louisenbairna. Podobnie, gdy Ggio Vega próbował wykończyć kapitan, Ōmaeda zablokował uderzenie, po czym objął przeciwnika, aby Suì-Fēng mogła go zabić, a kiedy Arrancar próbował się uwolnić z uścisku, ładując Cero w porucznika, kapitan kopnęła Ggio, zanim mógł je wystrzelić. Kisuke Urahara Suì-Fēng posiada bardzo antagonistyczne podejście do Kisuke. Kiedy Yoruichi postanowiła zapisać go na egzamin na kapitana 12 Dywizji, Suì-Fēng robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby udowodnić swojej kapitan, że Urahara nie zasługuje na taką uwagę Shihōin. Posunęła się nawet do pójścia za nim, aby zrobić notatki z kilku dni jego codziennej działalności, a następnie zapisać raport z uwagami, po czym podjęła się zdać wszystkie notatki Yoruichi. Shihōin żartobliwie potraktowała całą jej pracę, jako list miłosny, ku przerażeniu dziewczyny. W swojej walce z Baragganem Louisenbairnem, odmówiła udzielenia pomocy Hachigenowi Ushōdzie poprzez swoje Bankai - Jakuhō Raikōben, dopóki nie obiecał jej, że zablokuje Kisuke w swojej barierze na jeden miesiąc. Występy w innych miediach Suì-Fēng pojawia się w większości gier wideo. Jej Shikai jest stosowane w prawie każdej grze, gdzie jest w stanie zabić przeciwnika w dwóch trafieniach, choć w niektórych grach może to być trudniejsze do podjęcia. Pojawia się także w OVA "Szał Zamkniętego Miecza" jako jeden z kapitanów, aby pomóc Ichigo pokonać Baishina. Pojawia się również w filmach: "Memories of nobody", "Rebellion DiamondDust" i "Fade to Black". Cenzura Wygląd Suì-Fēng w mandze i anime różni się lekko pod względem stroju, który nosi pod kapitańskim haori. W mandze widzimy, jak wcięcia, które występują na biodrach i pod pachami aż do pasa, odsłaniają lekko jej piersi i biodra, co twórcy anime nie zaakceptowali. W anime te części ciała zasłania biały podkoszulek, który ma pod strojem Shinigami. Widoczne jest to także w małym stopniu u Yoruichi, która pod bluzką ma podobną odzież. Ciekawostki *Na początkowych kartach mangi, Suì-Fēng nie posiada swoich warkoczy, zakończonymi złotymi segmentami. *Oskarża Uraharę za ucieczkę swojej mentorki z Soul Society. *Pomimo tego, że w przeszłości była blisko z Yoruichi, to nie znamy jej pozycji sprzed 100 laty, i wiemy, że była ona poniżej 3 oficera. Cytaty *(Do Marechiyo) "Nie mamy żadnego interesu w tym, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Jako kapitan, dbam o realizację zleceń od Gotei 13. Wszyscy, którzy wejdą mi w drogę, są wrogami a wszyscy wrogowie muszą zostać zabici. Tylko to się liczy. To się również tyczy ciebie, Ōmaeda. Nie zapomnij odróżnić kłamstwa od lojalności. Jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, ty też staniesz się moim wrogiem." *(Do Yoruichi) "Jestem silniejsza od ciebie! Powinnam cię przewyższyć! Powinnaś być osłabiona po tych stu latach, kiedy ja rosłam w siłę! Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Dlaczego dalej jesteś lepsza? Jak to możliwe, że nadal dominujesz nade mną?" *"Z piątki mojego starszego rodzeństwa, dwóch zmarło na pierwszej misji, następnych dwóch na drugiej, a ostatni również zmarł na szóstej misji. Było mi trochę smutno, ale bardziej poczułam się zawstydzona ich brakiem kompetencji." *(Myśląc o Yoruichi)"Tak dostojna, tak piękna i tak przerażająco silna. Miała wszystko, co zawsze chciałam posiadać i bardzo mocno ją podziwiałam. Nie, to uczucie było poza podziwem. Ja ją czciłam." *(Do Yoruichi) "Byłam tobą bardzo rozczarowana! Nienawidziłam cię! Gardziłam tobą! Przysięgłam schwytać cię pewnego dnia własnymi rękoma! Następnie chciałam cię prześcignąć, walcząc... wzmocniłam się... I nigdy ci nie przebaczę, Yoruichi! Za nadużycie mojego szacunku i zaufania nigdy nie wybaczę! Dlaczego... Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie zabrałaś mnie ze sobą, Yoruichi-sama?" *(Do Ggio) "Kogo zamierzasz zniszczyć? To znaczy Komamurę i innych? Czy masz na myśli nas wszystkich? W zależności od odpowiedzi, pokonam cię. Właściwie to cię pokonam, nawet jeśli nic nie odpowiesz." *(Jak powyżej) "Nie obchodzi mnie, że mój sojusznik dostaje. Niektóre wrogości między podwładnymi i ich przełożonymi poprawiają ich szkolenie." *(Do Ōmaedy) "Pomyśl o porażce swojego towarzysza, jako szansie. Nie daj się omamić. Zaatakuj od tyłu. Jeśli różnica w sile twojego wroga, a tobą jest tak wielka, że nawet nie możesz tego zrobić, to pozwól umrzeć swojemu towarzyszowi. Oto droga Onmitsukidō." *(Do Baraggana) "Wolałabym nie używać tego Bankai. ... Ten Bankai obraża moją dumę Skrytobójcy. Jest zbyt duży, by go ukryć. Zbyt ciężki, by nim poruszać. A jego atak jest zbyt jaskrawy, by dokonać nim zamachu." *(Do Ichigo) "Nie myśl, że tylko w tej chwili ryzykujemy nasze życie w tej walce. To jest walka o przetrwanie. Rzeczy takie jak ochrona świata, niż samej moralności, powoduje, że brzmi to dobrze. Będziemy starać utrzymać się przy życiu i walczyć o ochronę wszystkich innych zabitych z rąk Aizena." Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobieta